The Cardcaptor's Child
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Several years have passed since Sakura called herself a cardcaptor. Now, an adult, Sakura is married to Syaoran, and the couple are raising a daughter. However, when a new evil threatens to destroy her family, Sakura will once again call on the powers of the Sakura cards-This time, with a little help from her daughter! ::Sakura x Syaoran:: Please Review!


A/N: I'm super excited fan fiction readers! This is my first swing at a Cardcaptor Sakura story! I'm super duper giddy! This series has always remained close to my heart and with the release of the new manga series"The Clear Card", it just drove me to want to write a story even more!

As you can gather from the title, this story is about Sakura and Syaoran's child-a daughter-and when she is targeted by a new evil force. Sakura will have to return once more to her Cardcaptor ways! But, this time with a little help from her daughter!

Hopefully you all enjoy this extension story of Cardcaptor Sakura! And please leave a review: I always love to hear from you and get your feedback!

* * *

The Cardcaptor's Child

Chapter 1: Baby Bliss

* * *

There are those kind of moments you wish would last forever. Those moments of pure bliss and happiness that you thought could only be conjured up in fairy tales. A moment that a hundred moments would fail to capture and reproduce.

For Sakura Li, _this_ was one of those moments.

"Oh, Sakura! She has your eyes," Tomoyo praised, her voice soft and gentle, moving closer as she clutched her digital camera firmly in her hands-focused in on her best friend. Typical, Tomoyo. She never went far without some form of a digital device; always ready for any instance that life presents.

"How can you even tell, Tomoyo!? She can barely keep her eyes open!" Kero-the loud mouth guardian-bellowed, as he floated closer to the group's topic of discussion. "Though, from the time she did have them open-they are most definitely the kid's (unfortunately)."

"I don't care whose eyes she has. She's simply perfect. Everything about her is just...perfect!" Sakura declared, looking down at the bundle she held lovingly in her arms.

"Just like her mother," Syaoran whispered, just loud enough for Sakura to hear, as he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, before shifting his attention to source of their conversation-an infant-nuzzled in Sakura's arms.

Syaoran was still overcome with disbelief at this child before him. This tiny little cherub. _His_ daughter with Sakura. Their child.

Momo Nadeshiko Li. She was the first born child to Sakura Li and her husband, Syaoran. Named for the peach flowers that bloomed in the Spring-the season of her birth-and the grandmother who she would never meet, but would be forever watched over by. Momo had made her debut just that morning; and in the time since her birth, had already been welcomed by many of her loved ones.

In addition to Tomoyo and Kero, Sakura's father, Fujitaka, brother, Touya, along with his husband, Yukito, gathered at the hospital in anticipation for the newborn's arrival. As for Syaoran's family, they had planned on making their arrival from Hong Kong later in the week.

It was love at first sight for them all.

"Momo is going to be showered in love, Sakura and Syaoran," Yukito commented, smiling from ear to ear, squeezing his husband's hand lovingly, "Her uncles are already eager to start babysitting!"

"I've already mastered taking care of one monster, so this one shouldn't be so difficult," Touya added, flashing his younger sister a cheeky grin.

"How dare you!" Sakura huffed, puffing out her cheeks and matching the look with pouty lips. It didn't matter how many years would go by, Touya would still always pick on his younger sibling. "Your niece is nowhere near being a monster." Sakura declared as she turned her attention away from her brother and back to her daughter; melting away all emotion and once more filling her with pure joy.

Touya simply laughed in response as Yukito interjected, "Touya can be such a kidder. Since Syaoran called us about Momo's birth, he hasn't stopped beaming and talking about her."

Touya shot his husband a threatening-playful- glare, as the rest of the group shared in a light hearted chuckle.

"Well my darling Sakura, we don't want to intrude for too long. You, Syaoran, and Momo have all had quite the morning," Fujitaka expressed, his voice warm and soothing, speaking for the entirety of the group, "We will see ourselves out."

"Oh, ok," Sakura responded, her voice hesitant. She wasn't quite ready for all her loved ones to leave; not yet. However, her exhaustion from the morning's events were already catching up with her and she knew she would be in a state of slumber before too long. Plus, Momo was going to need to be fed-a task she was still trying to master. "Will you guys be coming back later?"

The comment prompted the group to stop at the store, all smiling reassuringly back to the new mother, "Of course, my daughter." Fujitaka responded, taking initiative of the group's collective response once more.

"Good!" Sakura beamed, as her loved ones said their final goodbye's before exiting the hospital room.

It was just the three of them. Sakura, Syaoran, and baby Momo. Mother, Father, and child together as a family.

"You did wonderfully, mom." Syaoran whispered, nuzzling his head against his wife's, beaming in admiration at the life they had created.

Momo slept soundly, letting out a coo and a whimper. As the tiny newborn slept, her mouth rested agape (a trait passed down from mother to daughter) with her tiny clenched has propped nearby her face in comfort and security.

"You too, Dad."

This was indeed one of those moments Sakura wanted to stay in forever. Because, deep down, Sakura knew that even the happiest of moments wouldn't last forever.

* * *

Next: Chapter 2-10 years later.


End file.
